克雷德/技能
小嘎時，'小嘎'會代替克雷德承受傷害。 |description2 = 任何增加'克雷德'生命的裝備、符文和天賦，也同樣適用於'小嘎'。當'小嘎'的生命歸零時，他會匆忙地逃跑並留下'克雷德'孤軍奮戰。 |description3 = 克雷德單打獨鬥時，他的技能會改變，移動速度降低至285且普通攻擊只能造成 ，但會「增加125點普通攻擊距離」，且在朝敵方英雄移動時增加 點跑速。'克雷德'可以透過和敵人作戰來幫助'小嘎'重拾 。當勇氣達到最大值時，'克雷德'會 小嘎並獲得部分生命。 |description4 = Kled restores / Courage on takedowns, and / Courage for dealing damage. At 100 Courage, Skaarl returns to the fight with % of his health}}. fully restores '''Skaarl's' Courage and health.'' If reuniting outside of base Skaarl gains Frayed Nerves, and a Kled will not be able to restore Skaarl's Courage for a brief period of time. |leveling = |cooldown = |targeting = Skaarl the Cowardly Lizard is a self-buff. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = |video = Kled IVideo }} －主動：}}克雷德丟出一個綁在繩子上的捕獸夾，對穿越過的所有敵人造成物理傷害，並附著在第一個被擊中的敵方英雄或大型野怪身上。此技能對小兵造成的傷害會增加50%。 |description2 = 若'克雷德'緊跟著被咬住的目標 秒，他會將目標 向自己，再對其造成物理傷害，並 ，持續 秒。 |cooldown = |leveling = | }} |leveling2 = | }} % }} －主動：}}克雷德掏出掌心雷，朝目標區域射擊出一團子彈，對所有擊中的敵人造成物理傷害，同時自身向後彈跳250距離。 |description2 = 若此技能擊中敵方英雄，可以獲得小嘎的 。 |leveling = | }} |cooldown = 3 |range = |customlabel = Recharge |custominfo = }} | the first enemy champion or monster struck. Pocket Pistol ' is a conic area of effect which makes Kled dash in the opposite direction. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional =*''Beartrap on a Rope grants of the target for the leash duration. *The knockback from Pocket Pistol can be used to pass through terrain. *Casting Q during Kled's dismounting animation will buffer Pocket Pistol to cast when Kled lands. Casting Q during Kled's remounting animation will fire Pocket Pistol normally. *Hitting Kog'maw while his passive is up also restores Courage. |video = Kled QVideo (Mounted) |video2 = Kled QVideo (Unmounted) }} }} 克雷德'的普通攻擊會讓他進入狂怒狀態，在4秒內增加 。第4下瘋狂一擊，並附加物理傷害。 |leveling = % 目標最大生命）}} |cooldown = |targeting = '生性暴戾''' is an on-hit effect that occurs after 4 attacks that are declared before his bonus attack speed expires. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = The enhanced attack will apply other on-hit effects and can as normal. * As with most on-hit physical damage, 生性暴戾 bonus damage will apply life steal. * The base bonus damage will affect structures. |spellshield = |additional =*The attack speed buff from 生性暴戾 activates as soon as Kled begins his autoattack animation, regardless of whether the autoattack is completed. |video = Kled WVideo }} －主動：}}克雷德和'小嘎'朝向目標區域猛撞，對路徑上的敵人造成物理傷害，並增加50%跑速，持續1秒。 |description2 = 若此技能攻擊到敵方英雄或大型野怪，'克雷德'和'小嘎'可以重啟技能，再度朝被攻擊的目標衝撞，並再次造成相同傷害。 |leveling = | }} |cooldown = |targeting ='Jousting' is a linear dash which can be reactivated to dash a fixed distance to the first enemy champion or large monster hit. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional =*Minions and small monsters hit by Jousting are dragged forward. |video = Kled EVideo }} －主動：}}克雷德和'小嘎'衝向目標區域，並留下一條可以增加友軍跑速的軌跡，持續10秒。 |description2 = 衝刺過程中，'克雷德'與'小嘎'的會獲得隨時間增加的移動速度與護盾。 |description3 = 護盾可吸收傷害，並且在衝刺結束後可以持續最多2秒。 |description4 = 小嘎會瞄準並猛烈衝撞第一個遇到的敵方英雄，擊退該目標並對其造成物理傷害，衝刺的距離越遠，傷害越高。 |leveling = |leveling4 = % 目標最大生命}} |range = | }} |cooldown = |targeting = |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * All sections of trail provides the same movement speed. The speed will match Kled's CHAAAAAAARGE!!! speed, if CHAAAAAAARGE!!! ends early it will provide the speed when the CHAAAAAAARGE!!! locks on to a target. * Bonus movement speed is 30% but it's capped at 950. * Kled is immune to crowd control until the dash ends or hits an enemy champion. * Giving enough damage to make Kled ''dismount will cancel ''CHAAAAAAARGE!!!. * Enemies gain vision of Kled when he charges nearby. |video = Kled RVideo }}